gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Viel Theater!
|Nächste= }} Viel Theater! ist die zwanzigste Episode der ersten Staffel von Glee. Figgins verbietet Tina sich weiterhin in ihrem Look in der Schule zu zeigen, Finn ist entsetzt, als er erfährt, dass er und seine Mum bei den Hummels einziehen und er sich mit Kurt ein Zimmer teilen muss. Rachel lernt ihre Mutter Shelby kennen, Puck beharrt weiterhin, dass er ein guter Vater sein wird und Kurt hat mit Mobbingattacken wegen seines Lady GaGa Outfits zu kämpfen. Handlung Will wird mit Tina in Figgins Büro bestellt. Figgins meint, dass mittlerweile zu viele Kinder Twilight schauen, außerdem scheint der Direktor an Vampire zu glauben, da letztens MädcHen im Vampirlook Jacob "angegriffen" haben. Will möchte sich noch für Tina einsetzen und sagt, dass sie schüchtern ist und ihr Style das einzige ist, mit dem sie sich ausdrücken kann. Figgins lässt aber nicht mit sich reden und sagt, wenn Tina noch einmal in diesem Aufzug an die High School kommt, wird sie verwiesen. Finn wird mit verbundenen Augen von Carole in das Haus der Hummels geführt, weil sie ihm überraschen wollen. Sie werden bei den Hummels einziehen, weil das Haus viel größer ist. Kurt gibt gleich zu verstehen, dass sie sein Zimmer umgestalten müssen, doch Finn ist gar nicht begeistert, dass er mit Kurt in einem Zimmer leben soll. Burt verspricht, dass er irgendeinen Raum später zu Finns Zimmer machen kann, aber bis dahin gibt er ihm 300thumb|Shelby singt "Funny Girl" Dollar, die sich aber gleich Kurt schnappt und sagt, dass er damit ihr gemeinsames Zimmer umgestalten wird. Gemeinsam mit Quinn und Mercedes schaut Rachel die nächsten Proben von Vocal Adrenaline an. Shelby singt Funny Girl und Rachel nähert sich und sagt, dass sie weiß, dass sie ihre Mutter ist. Die beiden unterhalten sich kurz. Die Wochenaufgabe im Glee Club lautet "GaGa". Kurt und Tina sind beide in Lady GaGa Kostümen zu sehen. Da kommen David Karofsky und Azimio vorbei und schubsen Kurt und Tina gegen die Schließfächer. Kurt ist verärgert, dass die Jungs Tina geschubst haben und spricht sie darauf an, warum sie einfach Tina brutal schubsen, obwohl sie ein Mädchen ist. Lachend erwidern die beiden Footballspieler, dass man da keinen Unterschied bemerkt und drohen ihm, falls er noch einmal in seinem Lady GaGa Kostüm in der Schule herumlaufen sollte. Puck schlägt Quinn vor, dass ihre Tochter Jack Daniels heißen soll, steigt dann noch auf Jackie Daniels um. Quinn ist aber nicht einverstanden.thumb|Die Mädels singen "Bad Romance". thumb|left|Quinns Lady Gaga OutfitBei der nächsten Glee Probe tragen alle Mädchen und Kurt ihre Lady GaGa Kostüme, Rachel fehlt aber noch. Mercedes erzählt, dass Shelby Rachels Mutter ist und Will glaubt, dass Rachel jetzt zu Vocal Adrenaline gewechselt hat, da kommt Rachel schließlich in einem knappen Kleid mit festgetackerten Kuscheltieren, weil ihre Dads nicht nähen können, in den Raum und sagt, dass sie bei den New Directions bleiben wird und die Mädchen und Kurt singen Bad Romance. Finn will sich auf der Toilette für seine Glee-Aufgabe schminken, als David Karofsky und Azimio hereinkommen und ihn anfeinden. Sie beleidigen ihn und glauben, dass es einen Zusammenhang dazu gibt, dass er mit Kurt ein Zimmer teilt. Mit weiteren Sprüchen lassen sie Finn verschämt zurück.thumb|Finn und Puck bei "Shout It Out Loud" Rachel ist unterdessen wieder zu Vocal Adrenaline gegangen, weil Shelby ihr einen Gefallen tun soll. Sie muss ihr ein anderes Kleid nähen. Bei der nächsten Probe hat auch Rachel ein ordentliches Kleid an. Die Jungs präsentieren nun ihre Arbeit und die Mädels sind von der Kiss-Performance zu Shout It Out Loud hellauf begeistert. Auch Will lässt sich überzeugen, dass die Aufgabe damit voll erfüllt ist. Kurt zeigt später Finn das neu eingerichtete Zimmer, doch Finn ist damit völlig überfordert, weil es zu viele Klischees erfüllt. Finn fühlt sich unwohl und wird sauer. Er erklärt, dass er Probleme hat, dass Kurt schwul ist, und er sieht, wie Kurt ihn anschaut. Sie streiten sich richtig und Finn wird ausfallend. Burt hat den Streit mitbekommen und mischt sich ein. Er weist Finn zurecht, weil er "Schwuchtel" gesagt hat. Er weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, wie viel Hass und Ignoranz dieses Wort enthält. Finn will sich entschuldigen, doch Burt ist derart enttäuscht, dass er Finn bittet, sein Haus zu verlassen. Er wolle nicht, dass jemand unter seinem Dach wohnt, der so über seinen Sohn denkt. Dabei hatte er gehofft, dass Finn anders sei, weil er nur von seiner Mum großgezogen wurde und im thumb|left|Puck bei "Beth"Glee Club ist. Er macht deutlich, dass er damit vielleicht Finns Mutter verlieren werde, aber seine Familie geht vor. Kurt hat Tränen in den Augen. Bei der nächsten Probe versucht Finn mit Kurt zu reden, doch der will nichts hören. Als die Probe beginnt, möchte Puck mit den Jungs etwas präsentieren. Er macht Quinn klar, dass er immer darunter gelitten hat, dass sein Vater nie für ihn da war. Die Jungs singen Beth und Puck sagt, dass er will, dass er seine Tochter wenigstens sehen wird und sie Beth genannt wird.thumb|Rachel und Shelby singen "Poker Face" Rachel trifft sich mit Shelby, die zu ihr sagt, dass sie zwar immer ihre Mutter,, aber nie ihre Mum sein wird, da sie so gut wie keine gemeinsamen Erinnerungen haben. Shelby schenkt Rachel ein Glas mit goldenen Sternen und gemeinsam singen die beiden Poker Face. thumb|left|Tina als VampirAm Ende der Woche haben sich wieder alle für die Probe verkleidet. Nur Tina hat wieder in ihren Gothic-Stil angenommen. Sie hat Figgins überrascht und damit gedroht, dass ihr Vampir-Vater ihn besuchen würde, wenn sie sich nicht so kleiden dürfe, wie sie will und das asiatische Vampire am bösartigsten seien. Artie fällt auf, dass Kurt und Finn fehlen. Kurt wird gerade von Dave und Azimo in die Enge getrieben, doch Finn hat sich in einem roten Lacklederkostüm herangeschlichen und will Kurt beschützen. Dave und Azimo wollen sich trotzdem mit ihnen prügeln, doch plötzlich steht der ganze Glee Club hinter Finn. Dave und Azimo drohen, dass sie beim nächsten Mal auch Freunde mitbringen werden. Als sie weg sind, meint Finn nur, dass sie in manchen Augen vielleicht Freaks seien. Sie sind es aber gemeinsam und dafür müsse man sich nicht schämen. Will ist begeistert, was die Schüler aus dieser Woche als Lektion mitgenommen haben, und freut sich nun, die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Regionals zu treffen. Kostüme *Die Kostüme der Kids sind folgenden Lady Gaga-Outfits nachempfunden: **'Brittany': Der Hummer-Hut, den Lady Gaga im Mr. Chow Restaurant trug. Vergleich **'Finn': Das Atusko Kudo-Kleid. Vergleich **'Kurt': Der silberne, mit Pailletten besetzte-Look aus dem Bad Romance-Video. Vergleich **'Mercedes': Inspiriert durch den Körperanzug bei den Grammys 2010. Ihr Haar ist dem symbolischen "Haarschleifen"-Style nachempfunden. Vergleich **'Mike '''und' Vocal Adrenaline: Das rote Spitzenoutfit bei den Video-Music-Awards 2010 und im Bad Romance-Video. Vergleich Vergleich 2 (Harry trug das Outfit nur, weil er Amber bei der Bad Romance-Performance auf dem Glee-Live Konzert ersetzte) **Quinn: Outfit für den roten Teppich bei den Grammys 2010. Vergleich **Rachel: Das Kermit-Kleid. Vergleich(Auf dem Live-Konzert trägt Rachel ihr silber/schwarzes Kleid, welches dem Paparazzi/Spiegel-Outfit nachempfunden ist Vergleich) **Santana: Das Spitzenoutfit auf der MAC Viva Glam-Launch. Vergleich **Tina: Das symbolische Blasenkleid. Vergleich Verwendete Musik *Funny Girl' aus ''Funny Girl, gesungen von Shelby Corcoran *'Bad Romance' von Lady GaGa, gesungen von Kurt Hummel und New Directions-Mädchen *'Shout It Out Loud' von KISS, gesungen von New Directions-Jungs *'Beth' von KISS, gesungen von New Directions-Jungs *'Poker Face' von Lady GaGa, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Shelby Corcoran Hintergrundmusik *'Speechless' von Lady GaGa, läuft in Kurts Zimmer Nebendarsteller *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Romy Rosemont' als Carole Hudson *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'Josh Sussman' als Jacob Ben Israel *'James Earl III' als Azimio Adams *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Dijon Talton' als Matt Rutherford *'Idina Menzel' als Shelby Corcoran *'Ashley Fink' als Lauren Zizes *'Hayley Holmes' als Liz Schneider Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester Inspirierte Kostüme Image:Gaga5.jpg|'Quinn': Armani Privé Orbitkleid bei den Grammys. Image:Gaga3.jpg|'Brittany': Philip Traceys Hummerhut. Image:Gaga10.jpg|'Kurt': Alexander McQueen-Outfit vom Bad Romance-Video. Image:Gaga2.jpg|'Rachel': Kermit der Frosch-Kleid und das namenlose Bad Romance-Kleid. Image:Gaga9.jpg|'Rachel': Paparazzi Kleid/Spiegelkleid. Image:Gaga4.jpg|'Tina': Hussein Chalayans Blasenkleid. Image:Gaga7.jpg|'Santana': Jeffrey Bryant Spitzenkörperanzug und schwarzer Charlie Le Mindu Rosenhut. Image:Gaga6.jpg|'Mercedes': Glitzernder Körperanzug von der Poker Face Live-Performance und die vom Billboard Magazin-Cover inspirierte Perücke. Image:Gaga8.jpg|'Finn': Latex Atsuko Kudo Kleid. Image:Gaga1.jpg|'Vocal Adrenaline, Mike (Glee Live 2010)': 2009 VMAs-Outfit. Trivia *Die Episode wurde von 11.37 Millionen Zuschauern gesehen. *Heather sagte, dass ihr GaGa-Kostüm sehr unbequem war, da ihre Sicht durch die Hummer über ihren Augen stark eingeschränkt war, ihr Kopfschmerzen verursachte und das An- und Ausziehen etwa 45 Minuten aufgrund der ganzen Drähte und Dinge, die den Hummer hielten, dauerte. Deshalb wurde ihr Outfit für die Tour auch leicht abgeändert, damit sie einfacher ihre Klamotten wechseln konnte. *Matt spricht zum ersten Mal. *Jenna musste zwischen den Takes mit Dialogen die Luft anhalten, da sie, wenn sie gesprochen hat, die Blasen ihres Kostümes gequietscht haben. *Leas Kostüm wurde von der Kostümabteilung aus Stofftieren, die sie auf Hofverkäufen fanden, gemacht. Mant hat lediglich den Stoff herausgenommen, damit es nicht so schwer war. *Um Chris Colfers Schuhe herzustellen, ging die Kostümabteilung zu einem Crossdressing-Store (ein Laden für Transsexuelle etc.) und kauften High Heel-Stiefel, brachen die Absätze ab und bauten Chris´ Schuh drum herum. *Laut Kevin war die Shout It Out Loud-Performance wohl bis dahin die witzigste für die Jungs, da sie "eine außerkörperliche Erfahrung" mit all dem Make-Up hatten. *Es gab einen ganzen Wohnwagen für das Make-Up der Jungs. *Hinter den Kulissen wurde Jonathan Groff beim Herumlaufen mit Lea in dem Lady GaGa-Outfit von Vocal Adrenaline gesehen. Dies deutet darauf hin, auch wenn es nie in der Episode bekanntgegeben wurde, dass er tatsächlich mit Vocal Adrenaline für die Regionals geübt hat. *Die Episode sollte ursprünglich nach Im Takt der Angst ausgestrahlt werden, aber die Reihenfolge wurde vertauscht, weil die Kosten für die Produktion zu hoch waren. Da vor Im Takt der Angst das Finale von "American Idol" ausgestrahlt wurde, wusste man, dass man, egal für welche Episode, die danach ausgestrahlt wurde, mehr Zuschauer bekommt, so dass man die Episoden tauschte, um mehr Gewinn zu erzielen und den Verlust zu reduzieren. *Finn, Rachel und Tina tragen alle zwei verschiedene Kostüme während der Episode (Rachel ihr Stofftier- und Spiegelkleid, Finn sein KISS-Outfit und Latexkostüm und Tina ihr Blasen- sowie ihr schwarzes Kleid). *Das ist die erste Lady Gaga-Episode, geteilt mit einem anderen Künstler, KISS. Die zweite ist mit Katy Perry in A Katy or A GaGa. Kulturelle Referenzen *Will nennt Kurt und die Mädels "little monsters", was die Bezeichnung von Lady GaGa für ihre Fans ist. *"The Haus of GaGa" wurde in der Episode erwähnt. Fehler *Rachel meint, dass ihr Name ausgewählt wurde, weil ihre Dads riesen "Friends"-Fans sind. In Ouvertüre heißt es, dass sie bereits 16 war, was bedeuten würde, dass sie 1993 geboren wurde, also einem Jahr bevor "Friends" ins Fernsehen kam. Dies könnte einfach ein Folgefehler sein. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S1